


Mirrored

by water_poet



Category: Natepat - Fandom, The Game Theorists - Fandom, natewantstobattle, youtube - Fandom
Genre: AU, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Natepat, Soulmate AU, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:10:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/water_poet/pseuds/water_poet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nate and Matt literally have each others eyes. Not my original idea, inspired by a prompt from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrored

**Author's Note:**

> It seemed fitting that my first fic would be NatePat. I dunno why, it just did. Enjoy!

Nate's eyes had always looked pretty similar, at least from afar. He knew which eye was his, of course, but to the uneducated observer he may have appeared to posses two identical eyes.

But his soulmate's was different, in a way only he seemed to notice, whenever he looked in the mirror, wondering. It was lighter, brighter, and always had a certain spark of mischief and genius. Even on Nate's dullest days, it seemed to glint with a restless energy, as if plotting something diabolical. When he very small, Nate thought his soulmate would be a mad scientist, like the ones in his favorite cartoons.

He wasn't too far off, actually.

When Matt was little, he was always bullied, usually for not having a soulmate, since no one bothered to look close enough to see the truth. Both his eyes were brown, it was true, but they were very, very different.

The soulmate eye was deeper and darker, nearly black. It twinkled deviously in the light, as if it knew something you didn't. But most of all, it was confident and calm, much unlike the rest of Matt. As he got older, he considered  this a good thing. Perhaps someone confident and collected was just what he needed in his life, someone to take his hand and help him up whenever he got pushed down.

Nate had been working on YouTube for a few years when he got an email from a Mr. Matthew Patrick. He was no stranger to the name, even having seen some videos whenever they came up on his video recommendations list. Nate had to admit that Matt was one smart guy, and he always enjoyed his wacky theories.

The next week, he called. He's of course heard Matt's voice before, but he couldn't help but notice a difference as they chatted over the phone. Without the Theorist act, it was calmer, kinder, more approachable. The kind of voice one likes and trusts almost instantly.

Eventually, an agreement was made to keep up in hopes of making a collab video, for a song or maybe a theory. Nate hung up the phone with a strange feeling in his chest, a pleasant buzzing he couldn't quite identify.

Matt had never been so anxious after meeting someone in his life. After months of emails, texts, and FaceTimes, he finally met Nathan Sharp face-to-face. They personalities were so different, yet so similar, that they just clicked, and the two got along better than either would have thought. Matt was almost instantly comfortable around his fellow YouTuber, and and fascinated by him, too.

Fascinated by Nate's lips, which never stopped smiling, and the tiny freckle just above them, and his dimples. Especially the dimples. Intrigued by Nate's dark hair, which he had a habit of pushing back clumsily, and the dark rings in his ears. He was such an interesting man, and shortly after their parting, Matt already missed him terribly.

Perhaps he was just lonely, or bored. But it could not be changed that whenever he stared into the distance, or settled down to sleep, he couldn't help but imagine Nate, and smile ever-so-slightly.

Nate liked Matt almost at once, almost as much as Matt liked him. Despite his rather young looks, he displayed remarkable intelligence and charisma, something that always drew Nate in right away.

Oddly enough, he had trouble looking Matt in the eyes. Instead, he focused on his wide smile, full of life and happiness, or his fluffy mess of brown hair.

Nate had never really _liked_ anyone before. He had friends, no doubt, and he loved his fans dearly, but for some reason, Matt seemed different. Something about his eyes, or his smile, or his adorably squeaky laugh. But Nate refused to let himself debate the matter for too long.

He'd always been a bit of coward.

Matt was thoroughly sick of FNAF. No matter what he did or where he went, the fans were desperate for more. He might have loved his fans, but they were driving him up a wall. If one more commenter demanded he create another theory, he might scream.

But when Nate called him up and asked for his help in a FNAF collab, Matt didn't even have to think twice, which was most unlike him. He accepted, with none of his usual hesitation. It seemed to make perfect sense at first, but after Nate hung up, Matt forced himself to consider the situation. If anyone else had asked for FNAF, he'd have refused. But this time was different. He was so eager just to see Nate, to be with his friend, that he had no quarrels. And Matt began to wonder about Nate.

What did his friend really mean to him, anyway?

He would never admit it to anyone, and had a hard time admitting it to even himself, but Matt was fairly certain he was a little bit in love with his best friend. Had he been more honest, it would have been head-over-heels in love, but Matt wasn't really ready to admit that part.

Nate had never felt quite the same way about anyone as he did Matthew Patrick. He cared for him deeply, that much was true, and a day didn't go by when he didn't think about him at least once. Sometimes, he would tell himself that it was normal of best friends to wonder how the other was doing. But when his damn thoughts would wander to tangling his fingers in Matt's hair, and his lips, Nate knew he was kidding himself. Nathan Sharp was in love with his best friend.

Okay, Nate shouldn't have been so fascinated to see Matt tied to a chair. Nevertheless, the sight sent shivers down his spine. It was eerie and strange in all the right ways, just the effect he had been going for. At least, that's what he told himself.

The taping was going even better than normal, and with AJ behind the camera, that was to be expected. Despite having known about Matt's theatrical background, Nate was still thoroughly impressed with his acting skills.

On the fifth or sixth taping of the first chorus, Nate pulled the blindfold off of Matt's eyes a bit too harshly, pulling some hairs along with it. Matt winced, and looked uo at his friend indignantly, trying his best to keep a straight face. Their eyes met, and suddenly the world paused.

Matt had never properly looked at Nate's eyes, since whenever he did, Matt would blush and shy away. But now he saw what he should have seen months and months ago: a brown eye, wide and quizzical and curious, blinking at him with astonishment.

His eye. That was _his_ eye.

"Nate..." he managed to murmur softly, entirely unsure what else to say. The man of endless thoughts and ideas was suddenly struck dumb.

Nate could not move, could barely breathe. He should've known, should've guessed, and he cursed himself for being in denial for so long. But now he could see it, clear as day: His own eyes, dark and deep and shining, staring back at him in awe.

"Yeah?" he replied, chewing his lip nervously.

"You have my eye" Matt finally finished. Thank you, Captain Obvious, he thought to himself. God, he was such an idiot, a downright oblivious fool. NO wonder he ahdn't noticed _his own eye_ until now.

Nate smirked weakly. "Same to you" he said, shuffling over slightly to stand more in front of Matt. He bit his tongue and maintained a casual smirk, but his heart was beating inside his chest with such force he half expected it to echo across the warehouse. He was so stupid, so lucky, so incredibly undeserving all at once.

"Guess we're... you know..." Matt began, unable to finish his thought. The word was too foreign and strange, too amazing to be true.

"Guess we are" Nate finished, and before Matt could reply, he gathered his courage and surged forward, pressing his lips to Matt's as he had wanted to do for so long.

Matt let out a quiet murmur of surprise, straining against his ropes to stay as close to Nate as his predicament would allow. He could smell the makeup streaked across Nate's eyes and cheeks, and feel the rope burning against his upper arms, but his mind ignored it all and focused only on Nate and the wonderful feeling running all through him. He felt like he was in a cheesy romance movie, but he didn't care.

Unable to help himself, Nate reached up and carded a hand into Matt's fluffy hair, pulling him somehow even closer. They were almost on top of each other now, touching and kissing and pouring out so many built up feelings that had been locked away for too long.

They were both suddenly and rudely yanked back to reality when AJ returned from his snack run, opening the door with a loud bang. There was a sudden yelp, and they both turned around, faces glowing red and lips wet.

AJ stared for a few more seconds with an unreadable expression as he surveyed they scene. Suddenly, his face broke into a grin and he nearly doubled over in laughter. Matt and Nate could only glance at each other, and then AJ, foreheads creased in evident confusion. AJ noticed and collected himself, shaking his head and beginning to speak.

"You should see your faces!" he chuckled. "Geez, it's about time you two knuckleheads figured it out!"

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, some lovely fluff. What'd you all think? I'm pretty happy with it, but advice is always welcome.   
> Special thanks to my dear friend Kelly who reads all my stories, even the crappy ones. You're the best.


End file.
